George Plus Wanting the Girl Equals Show Choir
by meech.macmillan.of.hufflepuff
Summary: Gabriella Grasso is interested in joining the Hogwarts Show Choir. George really just wants to get Gabriella. What will happen when George tries to audition for the Show Choir with Gabriella, then tries to drag Fred into this? one-shot; George/OC; AU


**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of these characters or songs/dances mentioned in this story**

**George Plus Wanting the Girl Equals Show Choir**

My eyes glazed over the miniscule cork board in the Gryffindor common room which most would call the bulletin board. Quidditch game on Friday, dance lessons leading up to the Christmas dance, blah blah blah, show choir… wait, show choir?! I read over the flyer with interest, seeing as Hogwarts has never had a show choir before; it appears that auditions for the choir were going to be today, in two hours. I smirked, then started to do a little dance, not thinking that anybody else was in the room at the time.

"Why so happy Gabby?" Fred Weasley started.

"It's not like you won the lottery or something." George chimed in.

"Okay, one, my name is Gabriella, please don't call me Gabby. Two, I'm so happy because I saw the flyer for the Hogwarts Show Choir." I flipped my long, fringed black hair behind my shoulder.

The two red heads looked at each other and tilted their heads in confusion, as if they didn't know what a show choir was.

"Choir as in, singing?" Fred inquired.

"Because there's no way that we can sing, we sound like dying narwhals." George finished.

"Well I didn't say you guys had to join too now did I?" I responded to them annoyed.

"Well I thought-"

I stormed upstairs to the girls dormitories, getting sort of annoyed with the twins. They've just been acting so clingy lately, it's bothering me. Well, not really bothering me, seeing how cute they are, but… wow I really need to snap out of this.

I laid down on my bed and just stared at the ceiling for a few minutes until my eyes became heavy, then I just passed out.

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I saw two blurry faces eventually coming into focus. "Bloody hell! What are you doing in here?!" I screamed.

"Fifteen minutes til the show choir audition Gabriella, you wouldn't want to miss it!" Fred and George chanted in unison.

I frantically looked at the clock on the stone wall, and lo and behold, they were correct. I started to panic, "Okay, there's fifteen minutes until we, I mean _I _have to be in Flitwick's room for the audition, so how the hell am I supposed to get down there in time?"

"Who said we weren't auditioning?" George said.

"And don't worry about missing it, just follow us!" Fred finished.

I started to get up to follow them, until George just picked me up off the ground and threw me over his shoulder claiming that I was 'slow'. I would protest to them doing this, but I didn't really want to be late, so I just sighed, crossed my arms, then stayed there like a rag doll hoping that I wouldn't die on the way.

We arrived there in a matter of minutes; I wasn't really paying much attention to the way they took there as I had my eyes shut the entire time in fear of my life. I mean I knew that they wouldn't hurt me or anything, but you know, just in case.

"Fred, George, what are you guys even doing here, these are serious auditions!" Professor Flitwick said, then glanced over at George's shoulder, "And put Miss Grasso down!"

"Well I'm not serious about these auditions, so I'm leaving." Fred said.

"And I am serious." George said, placing me back down gently on my feet.

"Hmph, you weren't serious earlier George until you found out Gabriella was trying out." Fred teased.

George turned red at his twin's comment and was about to raise his voice to argue back, but then just turned around and sat down in a chair next to me waiting for the auditions to begin.

"I see we have a nice bunch of people here for the auditions. Yes, very diverse population here." Flitwick started, "Well today's audition will consist of a singing and a dancing portion. The dance I will teach you, as it's quite simple. For the singing, I will also teach you guys a song. Now, who's ready to begin?"

George glanced over at me then I gave him a slight half-smile and watched his face go cherry red again.

The dance that Professor Flitwick taught us was easy, and I think I probably did the best out of everybody, and George, err, not so much. That dance, was just the Time Warp, you know, from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. The dance is basically explained in the song you dance it too.

"It's just a jump to the left  
And then a step to the right  
With your hands on your hips  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!"

But if you ask me, I think I might've got into it way too much, but that might be a good thing in this case.

He taught two different songs for the singing portion, one for the girls and one for the guys. For the girls it was "Defying Gravity" from Wicked, while for the guys it was the "Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl" mash up from the show Glee. When I sang "Defying Gravity", people made positive comments about my voice like how it sounded like the actual broadway version, and when George sang the mash up, I think he was right earlier when he said he sounded like a dying narwhal.

Professor Flitwick had us sitting there for about five minutes while he made the list of the parts that each person was. When the anticipation was over, people rushed over to the list, George making it there before everybody else. "Yes! I get to play the tambourine!" he exclaimed. "And Gabriella, you're a soprano one! Congratulations!" George then picked me up in an awkward like bear hug, yet it didn't seem awkward at all.

"Well I'll see you all in two days at 6 o'clock sharp back here." Flitwick said, finishing up the auditions.

I exited the room walking next to George on our way back to the Gryffindor common room. While waiting for one of the one-hundred and twenty-four staircases to move in our direction, I asked him a question, "Is what Fred said earlier true?"

"Hmmm, what thing that he said earlier?"

"You know the thing about auditioning for the choir just for me."

"Oh yeah that, you heard that? Well yeah, it's absolutely true." George hesitantly said.

I glanced up at him and smiled, "Well I think that's sweet."

He looked into my eyes, "Really? In that case, would you possibly want to go out with me Gabriella?"

"My answer would be absolutely one-hundred percent yes." I then bit my lip.

"I can't believe after 2 years of sort of standing from afar, I finally got the guts to ask you." He interlocked his fingers with mine.

"It took you, a Weasley, one of the infamous pranking twins, two years to ask me, an ordinary outgoing girl, out? I just can't believe what I'm hearing." I joked.

"Well y'know, it's not as easy as it seems."

We then got to the portrait of the fat lady and uttered the password, "Stewed Mandrake" only to see my best friend Michelle lying on the couch with none other than Fred Weasley.

"I see I'm not the only girl that got asked out by a Weasley today." I said.

"Well I guess not, but you _are_ the luckiest girl to be asked out by a Weasley today."

"And why is that George?"

It appeared that he was about to say something, but he just tilted my head up and gently kissed me on the lips. "That's why."

**Well there we go, another requested one-shot :D Though it was requested, err, about 3 months ago… but never mind that :) I hope you guys enjoyed it, especially you Gabriella! Oh boy, I just love adding myself in these one-shots as side characters :D So could you guys review this por favor? Muchas gracias!**


End file.
